1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bottle openers and more specifically it relates to an improved bottle cap opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bottle openers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove the caps from bottles and drop them onto a floor or counter top. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.